War for...what?
by Michelle Kai ou
Summary: I know the title's complicated...anyway...keep reading and you'll see what it means
1. Default Chapter

This story includes me and all of my friends listed below--  
  
Cassie: Kris (Suboshi)  
  
-Hair: she has thin black, waist-length hair with straight-cut bangs  
  
-Eyes: she has small (guy-like), chocolate-brown eyes  
  
-Nationality: American  
  
Amanda: Serena (Trowa)  
  
-Hair: her hair is a waist-length, dark-violet braid with straight bangs  
  
-Eyes: she has big emerald-green eyes  
  
-Nationality: English  
  
Delena: Pineapple (Quatre)  
  
-Hair: she has thick orangey-yellow at waist-length with straight-cut bangs that are a little poofy (Sailor Venus-style)  
  
-Eyes: her eyes are big and hazel  
  
-Nationality: American  
  
Nicole: Amity (Zechs)  
  
-Hair: she has short, not-even-waist-length black hair without bangs parted at the center  
  
-Eyes: her eyes are Prussian blue and small (guy-small)  
  
-Nationality: French  
  
Me: Trianna (Dilandau/Kamui)  
  
-Hair: her hair is at shoulder-blade length and platinum (um...Sephiroth platinum) with bangs parted at her left with the right side longer than the right with wisps covering her eyes  
  
-Eyes: her eyes are small (again, guy-small) and in a shade of pale-green  
  
-Nationality: English  
  
School Uniform (girls):  
  
-Skirt: pleated with a red and a yellow line near the bottom  
  
-Top: a dress-shirt with short sleeves in white and a grayish vest and tie  
  
School Uniform (guys):  
  
-Pants: gray slacks  
  
-Top: a long-sleeved/short-sleeved dress shirt in white with a gray jacket  
  
Trianna sat leaning against the big tree shadowing everything but her tennis-shoes, though some branches peeked the sun onto her pale, alabastor skin due to the shortness of her school uniform, which was the usual sailor- type outfit in navy-blue. She stood up suddenly and picked up her books, heading back towards the school building's steps where her friends were waiting.  
  
//Where've you been?// Pineapple asked, tying her hair back as she sat with her books on her knees.  
  
//Bathroom.// Trianna replied with a smile.  
  
Serena shrugged. She was sitting while Amity worked on her braid. //Whatever. Lunch is almost over and we're going to be late for class.//  
  
//When did you ever care about being late to class or not?// Kris teased. She earned a smack upside the head from her friend that made her fall off of the step she was sitting on.  
  
Amity rolled her eyes, still working on Serena's hair and almost done, then she looked out past all of them to find that there was nobody there besides the five girls. //Guys? What happened to everyone else?//  
  
The girls looked around just as a breeze blew by them and a slight fell from the sky, carrying them away screaming. Luckily for Serena, Amity was finished with the braid.  
  
::Warning:: This was written by a certified psychopath. Kekekekeke! Well...not certified, but talk to any of my friends and...anyway...^^ What do you think so far of the prologue? Keep reading! I'll post up chapter one as soon as I'm finished. Jya!  
  
::Disclaimer:: No anime in this fic are mine, but please don't sue me because I'm not taking credit. That's why this disclaimer's here! 


	2. 

The girls landed ungracefully on their butts in a grassy meadow-like area in a world that appeared much like earth, except the sky was a pale shade of violet, but they all dued that to nightfall.  
  
//Where are we?// Kris asked, rubbing her side as she stood. There were leaves in her long hair and she tried to pick them off.  
  
The rest were in pretty much the same condition. Amity dusted off her uniform as she stood and looked around. //I'm not sure.//  
  
//Are we still on Earth?// Trianna asked the most logical of the group.  
  
Amity shook her head. //I doubt it. It wouldn't make sense since that light came from the sky. So we're probably on another planet.//  
  
Serena shook her head. //I don't care how we got here. I just know there's a cute guy running towards us.// she said with a grin as she pointed behind Pineapple.  
  
Everyone turned around and sure enough there was a cute boy with fiery red hair running towards them. He was yelling (mainly cursing) at them for some reason and they found out when he somehow managed to push all five to the ground as a dragon flew past them with someone (another cute boy) with wings chasing it. //Geez! Don'tcha know better 'n ta stand when a dragon's flyin' yer way?// he asked a bit irritably. The boy snorted. //Women!//  
  
Serena was drooling at him, as was everyone else but Trianna and Amity. Amity had changed her mind about thinking him as a cute boy (though he was), mainly because of his last remark. Trianna just wasn't the drooling type like everyone else. //Where are we?// she asked him politely.  
  
//I'm not quite sure.// he replied, scratching the back of his fiery hair. He grinned, showing two fangs that reminded them all of a vampire. //But yer definitely not where ya were.//  
  
Amity rolled her eyes. //Oh, that was helpful.// she said, her voice thick with sarcasm. //Could you at least tell us what the hell just happened?//  
  
//All righ', all righ'. Let's just go somewhere else and I'll explain.// He began to head off and the girls trailed behind him, Serena, Pinapple, and Kris finally having regained their composure. //I don't really know where we are. No one else does, either. But it sure as hell ain't Earth. Yours, mine, or anyone else's here. Most of the people living on this dead place weren't born here. We were all mysteriously transported here and we're stuck until we find a place out. And who the fuck knows when that'll be.// He grinned. //I can't say this place is paradise, though. I've only lived in this region, but we've been attacked practically ev'ry day by those goddamned dragons. A few people hunt them to destroy them, but they come back all the time. I'm sorry you were all transported here, but yer stuck, so you'd better learn how to fuckin' deal with it. Me an' my friends will be glad to let you stay with us. Well, unless ya have a better place ta be.//  
  
//Are they anything like you?// Amity asked underneath her breath.  
  
The man gave her a deathglare. Serena drooled. //I hope they are.// she whispered to everyone else. Pineapple, Kris, and Trianna giggled.  
  
//Oh, by the way. My name's Genrou, but ev'ryone calls me Tasuki.//  
  
//I'm Trianna. This is Serena, Kris, Amity, and Pineapple.//  
  
Tasuki frowned. //Weird names. Tri-Ah-na.// he said, testing it out. //Did you say yer name was Pineapple?//  
  
Pineapple rolled her eyes. //I had hippies for parents. It wasn't my fault.//  
  
Tasuki shrugged, not really knowing what a /hippie/ was. //Well, whatever. Anyway, I live with my friends. We're close to home, so I'll introduce you then.//  
  
A conversation was struck between Serena, Pineapple, Kris, and Tasuki. Amity and Trianna were quiet, both worrying about what sort of a mess they were in now. In about fifteen minutes, they reached Tasuki's house. It looked nice enough. From the way he described things, it was strange to find such a beautiful house.  
  
//Nuriko! Hotohori! Mits! I'm home!// Tasuki called loudly. He opened the door to the house and let everyone in.  
  
A distinct voice called out. //We're in the living room!//  
  
Tasuki led the girls inside and they practically fainted at the sight of all the bishonen in the room. Amity counted eight, including Tasuki. Tasuki saw their looks and rolled his eyes. //I found these girls durin' a dragon attack.//  
  
//Oh, did you save them?// a boy with dark hair asked mockingly. //How noble of you, Tasuki.//  
  
//Don't push it, Tamahome...// Tasuki growled.  
  
The girl on Tamahome's lap looked a bit frantic. //Tamahome, don't!// she exclaimed.  
  
Tamahome chuckled while Tasuki began the introductions. //This is Amity, Pineapple, Trianna, Kris, and Serena. These are my friends, Mitsukake, or Mits for short, you already know Tamahome, the others are Miaka, Hotohori, Nuriko, Tetsuya, Keisuke, Chiriko, and Chichiri.//  
  
//It's nice to meet you, no da!// Chichiri said cheerfully.  
  
//Did he make a face and get it stuck like that?// Serena asked Tasuki softly.  
  
Tasuki laughed. //Naw. That's a mask.//  
  
//Oh.//  
  
//We are pleased to meet you.// Hotohori said.  
  
Trianna bowed suddenly. She wasn't quite sure why, but it must've been because of the way he spoke so formally...almost regally. Amity couldn't prevent herself from doing so either. Tasuki spoke up. //Well, do we have any extra rooms upstairs, Nuriko?// Tasuki asked.  
  
The one with violet hair, though very feminine in appearance and yet strikingly masculine nodded and stood up. //Yep. We built in those extra rooms for the library, study, and the guest bedrooms. It doesn't look like we're going to fix them up any time soon anyway, so you guys can move into there if you want.// Without waiting for an answer, he began to head upstairs. There was little Amity, Trianna, Serena, Pineapple, or Kris could do other than follow him.  
  
::Warning:: This was written by the inspiration enforced by sake. lol JK I don't approve of alcohol, anyway. So, what'd you think? Please review. I know, this chapter was boring. I'm still working out the details of relationships. Hehe. And working out plot stuff. Lots of sappiness and romance and angst. My specialty. ^^  
  
::Disclaimer:: This is a disclaimer for the entire rest of the story. No characters in this story belong to me, but please do not sue since I am not taking any credit for them. 


	3. 

//What do you think?// Nuriko asked Kris as she sat down on the bed in the guest bedroom. //Of course, we'll have to buy you new clothes. And a school uniform. And some covers. And some of your friends beds.//  
  
//Stop ranting, Nuriko.// Tasuki said, his voice full of annoyance.  
  
Kris giggled. //Thank you, Nuriko.//  
  
//You're welcome. I have to go downstairs to help prepare dinner. Join us any time.//  
  
//Thanks, but I'd much rather stay in bed. I'm a bit tired. Being transported from one world to another is a bit tiring.//  
  
Nuriko laughed a little as he left with Tasuki following behind him. They went to give the same messages to everyone else.  
  
Kris sighed and settled her head down on the single pillow on the otherwise empty mattress. The room was bare, but it wouldn't be for long. She was already contemplating what to put on the walls and etcetera.  
  
Amity was in her room thinking about how the get back to their world. She kept coming up with blanks, though. //Looks like we have to live through this.// she said outloud in a breath.  
  
//Yeah, huh?// Trianna asked.  
  
Amity turned around to see Trianna standing in the doorway. //Oh, it's just you.//  
  
//Gee, thanks. How's your room?//  
  
//It's fine. Empty, though.//  
  
//You think YOUR room is empty? I don't even have a bed! I got the library.// Trianna sighed. //I don't want to put any of them out.// she said, moving her thumb back to indicate the people downstairs. //But how are we suppose to do that when we're broke and we just popped in on them. Imagine all the expenses of bedroom stuff, school supplies, school uniform, and all that other stuff.//  
  
//So we'll get jobs.// Amity said reasonably. //Don't worry about it too much. Come on, I'm hungry.//  
  
Amity began to head out, but Trianna shook her head. //I'm not that hungry. I'll just stay in my room.//  
  
//Sure?// Amity asked.  
  
Trianna nodded in affirmation and the girls took their separate ways.  
  
Pineapple was jumping around Serena and Serena was jumping around Pineapple, both very hyper off of the paint in their rooms. Pineapple squeaked as she fell to the floor, finally. //I'm hungry.// she complained when her stomache grumbled.  
  
Serena nodded. //Me, too. Let's go get Kris and go downstairs! I want to see those hot boys again!//  
  
Pineapple giggled and nodded. The two bounded off for Kris's room.  
  
Two days later, the girls finally adjusted to their new /home./ Of course, all they'd done was go out to buy outfits and stuff for their bedrooms, school, and register, spying new people (mostly hot boys), but never really talking to them.  
  
It was now Monday. Or at least what Tasuki and the others said was Monday. Serena looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a simple uniform of white. How would she keep it clean? That was the biggest concern on her mind at that moment. Her customary colors were black. She never had to worry about getting it dirty.  
  
//Just don't eat chocolate.// a voice behind her suggested.  
  
Serena turned around to see Pineapple already in a school uniform, grinning at her. //Geez. Don't do that!// she reprimanded as she walked over to her new four-poster bed and picked up her bookbag. They all had identical ones in black that they could carry over their shoulders. //Where're the others?//  
  
//Still in their rooms getting ready. 'Cept for maybe Trianna. You know she's always the early bird.//  
  
//Yeah. Come on, let's go.// She grabbed Pineapple's hand and pulled her out of the room, shutting the door to the dark room covered in red and black wallpaper with black sheets and a black desk. It held a theme to it. Hell. And Serena liked it that way.  
  
Kris heard Pineapple and Serena run out past her bedroom and looked out at them briefly before she picked up her own bag and gave herself a quick once-over in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back into a long pony- tail at the nape of the back of her head. She shrugged and looked around at her bedroom. It was covered completely in black. Her own four-poster was black and her desk was black, but the objects on it were more colorful. She ran out, closing the door, and headed for Amity's room.  
  
Amity heard footsteps enter her room, but didn't bother turning around as she searched her desk for a pen. //Hold on.// she said. //I can't find a pen.//  
  
Kris rolled her eyes. //I'll give you one of mine. Come on, we don't want to be late.//  
  
Amity stood up and sighed, then shrugged. //Fine. Just let me get my bag.// She picked up the bag on her own violet four-poster. She gave her room a look, not quite sure that she liked it the way it was. Then again, she was always changing her mind. The room was covered in shades of blue and purple. It was attractive and neat.  
  
//You can look at your room later after school. Let's go!// Kris grabbed Amity's arm and pulled her outside and downstairs. Amity barely had a chance to close the door as she was dragged off and ran right into Trianna.  
  
Trianna dropped onto her butt as her friends hit her. Her bag fell to the floor and her hair covered up her entire face. //Ouch!// she exclaimed, then sighed as she picked up her bag and straightened herself. She didn't like her bag. It was the opposite of her. Her room was completely white. A simple shade. It all matched, from the sheets on her white, canopy bed to the desk and window-drapes. White. Simple. But the bag was not. Black meant so many things. But she had to live with it.  
  
//Sorry, Trianna.// Amity said apologetically. She glared at Kris, who gave a look of /What?/ The three headed downstairs, going past Pineapple's bright room covered in yellow it looked like the sun hid itself in there.  
  
//Miaka!// a voice called as soon as the girls stepped out of Keisuke's convertible and Tetsuya's corvette with Miaka. Keisuke's had pulled into the school first and its passengers were Keisuke himself, Amity, Miaka, and Trianna. Tetsuya's followed him carrying Pineapple, Serena, and Kris.  
  
A girl with blonde hair ran up to Miaka. //Hi, Yui!// Miaka exclaimed, hugging her friend in that strange, stupid manner of hers.  
  
Tetsuya waved to Yui with his trademark smile. //Bye, Yui.//  
  
Yui smiled, looking a bit dreamily at him. //Bye, Tetsuya.// she said softly.  
  
Miaka pulled her friend's shoulders away. //Oh, come on.// she teased. //Where're the others?// But she didn't give Yui a chance to reply. //Oh, yeah. These are the new girls that landed here. They're going to stay with us. This is Trianna, Amity, Pineapple, Serena, and Kris. Guys, this is Yui.//  
  
//Hi.// the girls said politely.  
  
//Yui-sama!// a boy with greenish hair said, running up them them, catching his breath. //You forgot your books.//  
  
Yui shrugged and took the books. //Thanks Suboshi.// she muttered.  
  
Kris's eyes were captured in hearts. No doubt everyone else's would've been as well had they not been looking at other boys.  
  
//Who're they?// the boy asked Yui coldly.  
  
//They're Miaka's friends. They're going to be living with her and the others.//  
  
Suboshi gave Miaka a look of restrained anger. He assumed the others were all right and bowed respectfully. //I'm Suboshi.//  
  
//I'm Kris.// Kris said dreamily as she continued to stare at him with hearts in her eyes.  
  
Suboshi did not fail to notice this and shook her hand reluctantly. He pulled away at the sound of another voice. //Aniki!//  
  
The girls now noticed the other twin running up to them. He looked exactly like Suboshi. //Don't run off like that.// he chided gently.  
  
Suboshi sweatdropped as his brother caught his breath, leaning over and breathing heavily. //Sorry, Amiboshi. Oh, these are Miaka's friends.//  
  
Amiboshi smiled a congenial smile. //I'm Amiboshi. It's nice to meet you.//  
  
//I'm Kris.// Kris repeated, though not paying much notice to Amiboshi.  
  
Serena smiled cheerfully, as did Pineapple. //My name's Serena. These are my friends Trianna, Amity, and Pineapple.//  
  
Pineapple stepped up to him and put out her hand. He shook it and she asked, //Are you free Saturday?//  
  
Kris snapped out of her trance and rolled her eyes. //Pineapple!// she exclaimed.  
  
But Amiboshi grinned. //Yeah.// He and Pineapple broke off into a conversation as they strolled away.  
  
Yui looked at her watch. //Oh, no! Class starts soon! I'd better get going!// She ran off.  
  
//Tough luck, Suboshi.// Miaka said, not sounding at all like she meant any offense by it. But she luckily turned before he gave his deathglare, which honestly could have killed.  
  
//I'd better go, too.// Amity said. She, Serena, and Trianna walked off, not quite knowing where their separate classes were, but planning on finding out.  
  
Kris looked around. //What class do you have?// she dared to ask Suboshi, who was still glaring at Miaka's retreating back.  
  
Suboshi barely noticed she was there and turned. //Oh, History.//  
  
Kris's smile brightened. //In what room?//  
  
Suboshi didn't quite know where she was going, but said, //103.//  
  
//Great! You can show me where it is!// She took his hand with a small smile as he dumbfoundedly was dragged off, a bit amused and a bit angry and a bit surprised at her behavior. It was quite different from anything Yui would have done.  
  
::Warning:: Be afraid, be very afraid...ooh. Hehe. Just kidding. Anyway, what'd you think so far? Please R & R. I don't want to spoil it, but you sort of guess where this is going, huh? Oh, and, just to tell you...or maybe I shouldn't...no, I should. It'd be too mean to keep you in suspense when I'm about to spill. But then again...I'm great at being mean. Wait, no. That's to characters in anime, not people. Okay, I'll just say it. Pineapple and Amiboshi will NOT end up together in the end. Hehe. Yeah. Kinda a spoiler, but I just thought you might like to know before you get the impression they're going to end up together. ^^  
  
::Disclaimer:: No anime in this fanfic belong to me. This fanfic was written only for entertainment (and for me to vent some of my inner feelings) and will not be published nor sold for a profit. I am not claiming the characters as my own. Please do not sue me. 


	4. 

Hot. That was the only thought that sprung to Amity's mind as she watched her computer applications teacher walk in. He was lean, tall, and had platinum hair much like Trianna's, but different. Better, in her opinion. He also had the dreamiest blue eyes she'd ever seen and it was all she do to keep from falling out of her chair and drooling until she was completely dehydrated.  
  
//Good morning.// he said, his voice deep. //I understand we have a new student. Where are they?// he asked bluntly. Amity stood up. //See me after class.// His attention turned back to the rest of the class as Amity sat and continued to stare at him. Nothing he said penetrated through her brain.  
  
//What is it?// he suddenly asked, staring directly at her.  
  
Amity blushed. //Um...I-//  
  
//Yes? You were going to tell me why you were staring at me?// he asked a bit impatiently.  
  
Amity flushed redder. //I thought I saw a fly.// she muttered lamely.  
  
He frowned, not really pleased with her answer. But he didn't press it and Amity averted her eyes, listening hard to what he was saying.  
  
Pineapple wasn't having much fun in her class. She hated science. Slowly, she turned around to survey the room. Amiboshi smiled warmly as she looked his way and she smiled back. Then she realized a lot of other guys were smiling warmly, too, and blushed.  
  
The teacher at the front continued to talk. There was no doubt the pink-haired woman at the front was interesting, but Pineapple had always hated science. It was not at all appealing to her.  
  
A note found its way to her and she looked at it. Slowly and discreetly, she opened it to find something scribbled down quickly. It read: /Are you free Tuesday? - Duo (the one with the braid)/  
  
Pineapple looked over at a boy with a long, chestnut-brown braid and smiled, nodding a little at him. He grinned at her and winked, then turned his attention back to the front.  
  
Trianna watched with mild amusement as Serena flirted with a boy with brown bangs in his face. He seemed a bit sad, but she dued that to boredom at Serena's ramblings. The class suddenly scrambled to the benches at a woman's loud voice. //All right! Get into your spots!// she called.  
  
Serena turned away as Trowa, the boy she'd been talking to, went over to his seat and sat down. She and Trianna were the only ones standing as the coach, a woman she didn't recognize with shining blue eyes walked over. //You must be new.// she said with a smile to the girls. //Just sit anywhere.//  
  
Trianna noticed that there were only two spots empty. One was next to a boy next to Trowa and the other was next to a boy with shoulder-length grayish hair and almost red eyes. She saw Serena already heading to the one by Trowa and walked to the row where the boy with platinum hair was, taking a seat.  
  
The boy turned to her for a moment and gave her a look that disturbed her a bit, but she looked away from him towards the boy in front of her. He had dark hair and that was all she knew.  
  
Serena was happy to sit next to Trowa. Or at least close to him. The boy next to her gave her a look of disgust and the boy in front of her gave her a look she didn't appreciate. She decided not to speak as the teacher spoke up. //Okay, we're starting soccer today. Go put on your PE uniforms!// the teacher called.  
  
Serena and Trianna followed the girls into the locker room, ready to put on their gym clothes, which were tennis shorts and regular, white t- shirts.  
  
Kris was having a hard time talking to Suboshi, who didn't seem at all interested in her. He dwelled inside his work and she was sure that wasn't how a boy of 15 was suppose to act.  
  
//Suboshi.// she tried again.  
  
He didn't reply. When she repeated his name more forcefully, he turned. //What is it?// he asked, annoyed.  
  
//Do you have number 10?// she asked, making up anything. At the same time, she was erasing the answer she already put down for number 10.  
  
Suboshi gave the book a look and frowned. Number 10 was easy. He shrugged it off. She was probably just really stupid. He began to explain it to her, regarding her only as Yui's friend, so she must therefore have been trustworthy.  
  
Class ended soon and Kris was glad, because she was tired of acting like an idiot. //Where are you going next?//  
  
//PE.// Suboshi answered in a strange monotone.  
  
//Oh. Well, I'll see you later then.// She headed off for her next class, Science. She was in no way pleased that her next class was not with the bishonen.  
  
Trianna walked out of the locker room with her bag only to bump right into a boy with dark hair. They both fell to the ground. //Sorry.// she said hastily as she stood up and helped him pick up his books. //Oh!//  
  
She realized he was the boy sitting in front of her with the dark hair. She was very surprised by his eyes. Violet. Not a sick, purple, but a dark violet that shined brightly. //It's all right.// he mumbled, taking his papers from her hand and neatly putting them in his folder.  
  
//I'm Trianna.// She extended her hand before he had a chance to leave.  
  
The boy hesitated, then set out his own hand. //Kamui.// he said as he shook her hand. He had a loose grip. //It was nice meeting you, Trianna.//  
  
Trianna nodded and watched his back as he walked off. She didn't notice Serena watching her stare until Serena said, //Pick your tongue off of the floor.//  
  
Trianna practically jumped eight feet into the air and turned to Serena. //Don't do that.// she warned quietly.  
  
Serena giggled. //So, who is he?//  
  
//It's none of your business.// Trianna muttered, her face flushed. //I have to go to Study Hall. See you later.// She walked off, waving a bit to Serena.  
  
//Bye!// Serena called, waving to her.  
  
Serena headed upstairs and bumped right into a braided boy. //Sorry.// he apologized easily. She couldn't help but drool at him a little. //I'm Duo.//  
  
//Serena.// she replied dreamily.  
  
Duo grinned. //Where're you going, Serena?//  
  
//Um...Com-computer applications.// she stuttered out.  
  
The grin grew wider. //Great. So am I.// He led her in the right direction while the two talked, immediately becoming friends.  
  
Pineapple watched as Serena flirted with Duo and followed after them quietly. She had her next class with Duo, as well. //Wait up!// she called when she almost lost sight of them in the large crowd.  
  
Serena spun her head around and was a bit bemused, but then realized who it was that called her name. //Hi, Pineapple!// she called.  
  
Amity waited patiently while her teacher, Mr. Zechs Marquise, typed something up on his computer. He finally turned away and looked at her. //Good. You waited. Now.// he began, getting right to the point. //I realize you started late, but we've covered a lot and I'm worried about your catching up.//  
  
Amity nodded. //Yes. I understand.//  
  
//So therefore I'm considering a tutor. Just to get you caught up with everyone else. It won't be permanent.//  
  
The term /tutor/ made Amity feel stupid, but she nodded along, agreeing with him despite her feelings otherwise. //Uh-huh.//  
  
//Good. I'll see you this Saturday at 3:00. That's all.// He turned back to his work, leaving Amity dumbstruck. The idea of a /tutor/ was suddenly wonderful. She bowed and then ran outside, holding back squeals of delight.  
  
::Warning:: This fic is a major snoozefest. JK It'll get better. I promise. Once you get into the whole love plot of it all, it'll make a LOT more sense and it'll be a lot more interesting. I should probably list pairings since you can already guess who ends up with who.  
  
::Pairings:: KrisxSuboshixKris, Pineapplex(take a guess, and I'll bet you're wrong), SerenaxTrowaxSerena (you probably were aware of this...or maybe her and Duo, huh?), AmityxZechsxAmity (yeah, I know that teacherxstudent relationships aren't accepted, but...well...you'll see), and Triannax(take a guess...or two ^.~)  
  
::Disclaimer:: No anime in this fic are mine except for the ones I make up. I am not publishing or selling this. It is for sheer entertainment. Please don't sue as I am not taking any credit for the characters and etc. 


End file.
